The Secret of NIMH VHS 1993
Warning Screen *FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. *Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers *Coming Only to Theaters this 1993 Holiday Season the Newest Disney Stop-Motion Classics from Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews *The Nightmare Before Christmas Disney Bumpers (cont.) *Coming for Summer 1994 from Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews (cont.) *The Lion King Disney Bumpers (cont.) *Now on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *Peter Pan *Pinocchio Disney Bumpers (cont.) *Coming to Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *Aladdin Disney Bumpers (cont.) *Feature Presentation Opening Logos *Walt Disney Classics *Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney Productions Presents *A Don Bluth Production *In Association With Silver Screen Partners II *"The Secret of NIMH" *With the Voice Talents of: **Hermione Baddeley - The Shrew **John Carradine - The Great Owl **Dom DeLuise - Jeremy **Elizabeth Hartman - Mrs. Brisby **Derek Jacobi - Nicodemus **Arthur Malet - Mr. Ages **Peter Strauss - Justin **Paul Shenar - Jenner *Music by: Jerry Goldsmith *Executive Producers: Rich Irvine, James L. Stewart *Produced by: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman *Directed by: Don Bluth Chapters * Mrs. Brisby Meets Mr. Ages/Asking for Medicine * Mrs. Brisby Meets Jeremy/Dragon Attacks * Acquaintance/Jeremy's Potential * Auntie Shrew/"Flying Dreams" * Moving Day * Seeking Wisdom/The Great Owl * Fearful Jeremy * Exploration/Brutus Chases Mrs. Brisby Away * Meet Justin/The Great Council Meeting * Jeremy Gets All Tied Up * Nicodemus/The Story of NIMH * The Stone/Jenner's Plan * The Plan/Mrs. Brisby Volunteers * Jeremy's Mission * Drugging Dragon/Captured * A Call from NIMH/Moving the Brisby Home * Mrs. Brisby's Escape/Jenner Takes Over * Justin vs. Jenner * The House Sinks/The Stone's Power * New Home/Jeremy Finds Miss Right Closing Credits * THE END * The Characters: * (in order of appearance) ** Nicodemus - Derek Jacobi ** Mrs. Brisby - Elizabeth Hartman ** Mr. Ages - Arthur Malet ** Jeremy - Dom DeLuise ** Auntie Shrew - Hermione Baddeley * The Children: ** Teresa - Shannen Doherty ** Wil Wheaton - Martin ** Jodi Hicks - Cynthia ** Ian Fried - Timothy * Voices: ** The Great Owl - John Carradine ** Justin - Peter Strauss ** Jenner - Paul Shenar ** Farmer Fitzgibbons - Tom Hatten ** Mrs. Fitzgibbons - Lucille Bliss ** Sullivan - Aldo Ray ** Councilman 1 - Norbert Auerbach ** Councilman 2 - Dick Kleiner ** Councilman 3 - Charles Champlin ** Miss Right - Edie McClurg ** Billy Fitzgibbons - Joshua Lawrence * Based on the Novel "Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH" by Robert C. O'Brien * Song "Flying Dreams" * Composed by: Jerry Goldsmith * Lyrics Written and Performed by: Paul Williams * Orchestrations: Arthur Morton * The National Philharmonic Orchestra, London, England * Production Executive: Mel Griffin * Production Manager: Fred Craig * Directing Animators: John Pomeroy, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman * Character Animators: Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Ed Gombert, Dale Baer, David Block, Randy Cartwright, Volus Jones, Betsy Baytos, Al Coe, Chris Buck, Lester Kline, Phil Nibbelink, Mark Kausler, Ron Husband, Bill Justice, Kathy Zielinski, Virgil Ross, Bob Carlson, Brad Bird, Henry Selick, Lorna Pomeroy, Dan Kuenster, Skip Jones, Heidi Guedel, Dave Spafford, David Molina, Will Finn, Emily Jiuliano, Linda Miller, Kevin M. Wurzer * Story Adapation: Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman, Will Finn, Burny Mattinson, Tony L. Marino, Ed Gombert, Don Griffith, Alan Young, Alan Dinehart * Storyboard: Frank Thomas, Tom Jung, Jeff Siergey * Additional Storyboard: Carl Ramsey * Visual Development: Don Bluth * Airbrush: John Emerson * Art Direction: Don Griffith * Key Clean-Up: Chuck Wiliams * Layout: Michael Peraza, Jr., Sylvia Roemer, Gary M. Eggleston, Don Bluth, Larry Leker * Assistant Layout: Karen A. Keller * Color Story Sketch: William Lorencz * Backgrounds: Don Moore, Ron Dias, David Goetz, Jim Coleman, Brian Sebern, Kathleen Swain, Tia W. Kratter, Donald A. Towns * Special Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lampher, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Mark Dindal, Jack Boyd, Patricia Peraza * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Additional Special Effects: Tom Hush, Diana Laundau, Bruce Heller * Effects Assisted by: Scott Santoro, Barry A. Whitebook, Hope London, Jeff Etter, Vincent De Francis * Character Key Assistants: Vera Lanpher, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart * Assisted by: Nancy Kniep, Terry Shakespeare, Sally J. Voorheis, Elyse Pastel, Gary Perkovac, Michael Horowitz, Art Roman, Leonard E. Johnson, Kelly Anderson, Tamara Anderson, Cheryl Polakow, Ayalén Garcia, Bruce W. Timm, Boowon Lee, Marshall Toomey, Arland Barron, Auguste Haboush, Stephan Zupkas, Christopher Peterson, Ken Cope, Charlie Steve Zembillas, Ben Burgess, Rick Farmiloe, Will Finn, William Frake, III, Ray Harris, Dave Pacheco, David Pruiksma, Rusty Stoll, Lureline Weatherly * Inbetween Animator: Frans Vischer * Inbetweeners: Ruben A. Aquino, Tommy Ardolino * Breakdown: Stephan Zupkas * Film Editor: Jeffrey Patch * Assistant Director: Dan Molina * Sound Effects Editor: David M. Horton * Animation Camera: Joe Jiuliano, Charles Warren, Jeff Mellquist, Robert Maine * Visual Consultant: Bill Butler * Director of Special Processes: Fred Craig * Animation Color Stylists: Carmen Oliver, Cindy Chilko Finn, Debbie Casillas * Mark-Up: Cynthia Surage * Paint Technician: Debra Y. Siegel * Animation Checking: Nikki Zelenka, Kathy Barrows, Annamarie Costa * Final Checking: Dave Smith, Jim Stocks * Xerography: Robert Erhart, John Eddings, Eric Daniels, Michael Kane, Janet Zoll, Robert Avery, David Ankney, David Braden * Xerography Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Valerie Green * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Olga Tarin Craig * Inkers: Karan J. Storr, Diane Dunning, Cris Stocks, Alethea Bernard, Merllyn Ching, Kristine Brown * Cel Painters: Phyllis Barnhart, Patti Cowling, Phyllis White, Tammy Cecil, Lynn Spees, Linda Praamsma, Diane Albracht, Sandra Moline, Lynn Diederich, Gayle Kanagy, Cathy Mirkovich, Marta Skwara, Peter Gentle, Jody Trout, Jeanette Nouribekian, Joann Cohn, Paulette Knell, Evie Hairapetian, Shirley Thomas, Sharon Thomas, Shirley Ferrante, Terri-Lynn Swears, Cookie Palacio, Shirley Mapes, Manon Washburn, Catherine Stein, Deborah Mooneyham, Sharon Dabek, Karen Burrell, Robin Draper, Annette Vandenberg, Valerie Reed, Mildred Luukkonen, Odin Hor, Kim Stevens, Judy Champin, Gina Evans, Colleen Draper, Bonnie Ramsey, Alison Sassoon, Robin Police, Missy * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan, Tom Jung * Creative Consultants: Stephan Barnes, Richard A. Gabrio, Martin S. Jacobson * "Flying Dreams" * Arranged by: Ian Fraser * "Flying Dreams" Lullaby * Performed by: Sally Stevens * Orchestrations: Chris Boardman, Alexander Courage, Jerry Goldsmith, Arthur Morton * Music Editor: Len Engel, Kenny Hall * London · Music Editor: Mike Clifford * Music Mixer: Bruce Botnick * California · Music Mixer: Dennis S. Sands * London · Music Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Music Producer: Jerry Goldsmith * Music Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane, Steven L. Smith * Music Recording: John Richards, Dennis S. Sands * Orchestra Scoring Recordist: John Rodd * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, James Thatcher · French Horn, Jonathan Williams · Cello, Paul Williams · Keyboard * Featured Vocalists: Paul Williams, Sally Stevens * Singer: Sally Stevens * Dialogue Recording: Gary Ulmer * Sound Effects Recording: James Cavarretta, Jr. * Foley: John Roesch, Alyson Dee Moore, Gary Hecker, Hilda Hodges, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Foley Mixer: Marie Jo Lang * Stereo Sound Design: Donald C. Rogers * ADR Editor/Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen * Original Dialogue Mixer: Doc Kane, Michael Miller * Synthesizer Effects: Stan Levine * Re-Recording Mixers: Donald O. Mitchell, C.A.S., Rick Kline, C.A.S., Kevin O'Connell, C.A.S. * Re-Recording Recordists: Walter Gest, Gary Ritchie * Production Assistants: Caralyn Warren, Carolyn Morris, Charles Kurtis, Julie Spafford, Bob Chevalier, Edna Hartling, Sarah King, Shirley Spafford, Mike Vest, Terri Eddings, Victor Solis, David Steinberg * Unit Publicist: Kimberley Coy * Title Design: Herbert Klynn * Titles: John Hitesman * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Color Timer: Richard Ritche * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Dolby Consultant: William Mead * Accounting: G. Thomas Baker, Diana Johnson, Tom Irvine, Elaine Miller, Jan Goldman * Technical Acknowledgements * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts * Camera & Movement Fabrication: Optical Camera Services Inc. * Electronic Systems: Elicon® * Electrical Consultants: Corralitos Electric Co. * Engineering Consultants: Buckeye-Western * Special Equipment Fabrication: Andersson Engineering Co., Monrovia Machine Works, Hansa Tooling, Jules Elkind Co. * Screening Facilities: Celluloid Services Inc. * Sound Services: Horta Editorial Sound Inc., B & B Sound Studios, Burbank Editorial & Sound Service, Post Production Arts Inc. * Graphic Arts Services: Schaeffer Photo Lab, Stat House, Title House, Studio Graphics * Electrostatic Imagers: Pram Labs * Cel Painting Service: Celine Miles Ink & Paint Service * Cel Paint Laboratory: Art Color Products * Pitching Lens System: Continental Camera Systems Inc. * Lenses: Nikon® * Stage Facilities: A&A Special Effects Inc. * Additional Laboratory Services: Conrad Film Duplicating Co., Hal Mann Laboratories * Optical Effects: Westheimer Company * Dialogue Recorded at: Motion Picture Recording Inc. Hollywood, California * Music Recorded at: CTS Wembley London, England * Re-Recording at: Goldwyn Sound Facility Los Angeles, California * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Original Soundtrack Available on Records and Tapes * Digitally Recorded by: Soundstream * Color by Technicolor® * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 26707 Motion Picture Association of America * © Copyright MCMLXXXII Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * A Don Bluth Production Closing Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt DIsney Classics Category:1993 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Don Bluth Productions Category:Silver Screen Partners II